La mujer que te has llevado
by karma3985
Summary: A manos del consejero del Hokage ha llegado una carta dirigida a él, pero de remitente desconocido. Los personajes aquí mencionados son parte del universo Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto, créditos al creador de la imagen.


**La Mujer que te has llevado**

Era una mañana soleada y veraniega en la aldea de Konoha. El consejero del Hokage caminaba con su habitual parsimonia rumbo a su lugar da trabajo mientras, de vez en cuando saludaba a uno que otro aldeano y levantaba su cabeza para observar a sus adoradas nubes que hoy se manifestaban más grandes, blancas y esponjosas.

Una vez en el palacio del Hokage, hizo una reverencia a quién se topase en el pasillo, abrió el buzón y tomó la correspondencia para clasificarla, estando en dicha labor localizó entre los cientos de cartas una que llamó mucha su atención ya que iba dirigida hacia él.

─ Viene dirigida hacia mí pero no parece ser un asunto oficial pero sí un "secreto de estado"… ¡Qué extraño!...el destinatario dice ser de… Sunagakure no Sato. Mediante un rápido movimiento de manos creó un sello para abrir el sobre; luego tomó entre sus dedos el delgado papel y prosiguió a leer su contenido.

 **Abril 21, 2017**

 **Para: Nara Shikamaru**

 **Consejero del Hokage**

Lo que te escribo no es un saludo, tampoco un documento oficial entre aldeas y mucho menos una solicitud de amistad. No obstante, tratará acerca de un asunto que nos compete a ambos; bueno más que un asunto es sobre una mujer… ¡Sí!... ella… esa misma en la que estás pensado, esa mujer que le has hurtado a dos hombres.

Te has llevado el tesoro más preciado del cuarto Kazekage, has arrancado la Rosa del desierto y has tomado para ti a una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra; solo espero que sepas apreciarlo.

Permíteme afirmarte que te has llevado a una gran mujer, sé que lo reconoces pero nunca está de más recordártelo ─ prometo no hacer berrinche por separarla de mi lado.

Has elegido a la mujer correcta para ti, te preguntarás ¿Por qué lo sé?, la respuesta tú mismo la sabes, ella hará de tu vida un suplicio… ¡No lo dudes!, tus días de vagancia absoluta han acabado, ella te hará trabajar arduamente, por la simple razón de que quiere lo mejor para ti.

Amará a tu madre como si fuera su propia progenitora, velará por el debido manejo del Bosque y sus plantas medicinales─ te jactarás de que lleve tu apellido porque lo honrará hasta su muerte y más allá de ello.

Tendrás más que una casa limpia, comida caliente y ropa pulcra. La mujer que te has llevado es más que una ama de casa, es una maravillosa hermana, una kunoichi de excelencia y una amiga sin igual, en pocas palabras… ¡Una princesa! ─ dignifícala como tal.

En ella obtendrás apoyo condicional, en tus momentos de flaqueza, te pateara el trasero hasta que entres en razón. ─ irónicamente fungirá como consejera del consejero─

Tanto mi hermano como yo concordamos en que tiene un carácter endemoniado capaz de competir con el del mismísimo Kurama, pero también coincidimos en que la amamos ─tal cual es─ sin falsedades, siendo la poseedora de una lengua tan afilada como una katana y un orgullo similar al del Shukaku. Ella no es la típica princesa que espera ser rescatada por el príncipe azul de las horribles garras del dragón; todo lo contrario ella lucha contra el monstruo hasta encontrar su libertad, ella forja su propio destino.

Suna hime es inteligente, valiente y muy a su manera… ¡cariñosa!

Tu pecho estará henchido de orgullo por haber logrado que una mujer como ella te aceptara en su vida y se convierta en tu esposa, la madre de tus hijos y la próxima matriarca de tu Clan.

Finalmente, ya que eres el afamado genio de la tierra de Fuego, trata de entender nuestra posición, no es fácil para ninguno de los dos ver partir a la mujer que emuló lo más cercano a una madre. Por ende, comprende nuestro recelo… ¡la amamos! ─ Solo que las despedidas y sentimentalismos no son lo nuestro.

Bien me despido no sin antes refrescarte tu juramento…hacerla feliz cada santo día de su vida" a menos que quieras morir enterrado en ataúd de arena o dentro de una marioneta atravesada por cuchillos.

Te agradezco el tiempo que te tomaste al leer esta carta.

Cordialmente.

Sabaku no Gaara.

P.D. Lo anterior descrito también va por mi cuenta. Gaara no debe enterarse que tomé prestado su mensaje y Temari menos debe saber sobre esto o nos arranca la cabeza por amenazarle al marido; tampoco debe enterarse de que la amamos ─ Sobre todo yo… nuestras discusiones y jugueteos de manos (golpes) es lo que nos mantiene unidos, es una forma un tanto arcaica entre ella y yo de demostrarnos nuestro afecto. Att: Sabaku no Kankuro

Al Nara le causó asombro y admiración el saber que dondequiera que esté, su esposa siempre estará intrínseca en el corazón de sus hermanos, con este pensamiento envolvió nuevamente la carta en el sobre y la guardo en la caja fuerte que mantenía en su oficina.

* * *

Espero que les guste esta historia que se me cruzado de buenas a primeras por la cabeza y me apresuré a escribirla antes de que me diera una laguna mental. Como siempre eternos agradecimientos por leer mis ocurrencias y por sus comentarios los cuales me ayudan a inspirarme o intentar no cometer los mismos errores. ¡Saludos y buenas vibras!


End file.
